The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of interspecific Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale×Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesalsadar’.
The new interspecific Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching interspecific Geranium plants with semi-upright growth habit and large attractive flowers.
The new interspecific Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2009 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale×Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-03-04-18, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale×Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number Z04-0808-004, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new interspecific Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new interspecific Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new interspecific Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.